Where are they now?
by SGA4077
Summary: Have you ever wondered what our Lantean heroes do today? Here's the answer for fifteen of them, including the team  of course . Oh, btw, it's a crackfic.


A/N: Lots of thanks to my beta The Wishyles! All remaining mistakes are mine!

Where are they now?

Dr Miko Kusanagi

Dr Kusanagi became a university lecturer at the University of Tokyo. In her spare time she founded the heavy metal band "Atlantis forever". After the song "Hate My Boss, Love My Boss" reached the top ten in more than twenty countries, she gave up her university career and now tours 320 days of the year all round the world.

Ronon Dex

Ronon had a lot of trouble getting used to life on Earth. After ending up on the wanted list in seven US states for bodily harm and similar offences, he enlisted in the French Foreign Legion. There he discovered a new passion. Today he runs a small French restaurant in the heart of Chicago.

Major Evan Lorne

Dogged by memories of the Pegasus galaxy, Lorne resigned from the SGC and tried his luck as a painter. His sombre and unreal looking pictures weren't met with much approval. He was more successful with his underground comics. The first edition of "Wraith Fighter" sells for a high price.

Teyla Emmagan

Teyla registered as a student in politics and history at the University of Seattle. Her experiences there prompted her to join the Green Party. She soon attracted a lot of attention and was talked about as a future candidate for Governor of Washington. Unfortunately, her mysterious origins were just what her political opponents were waiting for. After a massive smear campaign she retired from politics at her husband Kanaan's request. She now lives with her family on a farm near Seattle and offers self-defence lessons for children.

Lieutenant Laura Cadman

Lieutenant Cadman founded a self-help group for people with out-of-body experiences at the SGC. Huge demand meant a second group had to be founded. Meetings are now every Tuesday and Thursday, 5 p.m., conference room 3.

Dr. Carson Beckett

Dr Beckett wasn't able to bear the constant remarks about his origins any longer ("Star Wars – The Clone Wars" was one of the more harmless ones) and founded a country doctor's surgery in the Scottish Highlands. From the time when there was a discussion about "Dolly" in the local pub, which ended with him bursting into tears, he has had to put up with jokes about sheep.

Chuck, the Technician

Chuck was hired as a gate technician in the control room of the SGC. Pleasant and friendly person he quickly made friends with the other technicians. He thinks it's stupid to say "Chevron 1 activated".

Dr Rodney McKay

After the Nobel price committee ignored Dr McKay for the third time in a row, he let himself be carried away exclaiming in front of 500 students at the MIT, "With my knowledge I could subjugate the world!" This remark was misinterpreted by the US Homeland Security. Since then Dr McKay spends his time teaching his cellmate "Pinkie" the basics of modern physics – or at least reading and writing.

Dr Peter Kavanagh

Dr Kavanagh sued the IOA for harassment. With the compensation he was awarded with he fulfilled himself a childhood dream and opened up a nudist camp for senior citizens in Florida. Today "Peter's Paradise" is one of the most famous and popular places in Miami.

Colonel John Sheppard

Sheppard continued working for the SGC. In the course of a dangerous mission he was captured by a cruel Go'auld lord, who liked to try out new things. The imprisonment changed Sheppard drastically. He now calls himself Joanne Sheppard.

Dr Katie Brown

Dr Brown accompanied a lot of expeditions to the jungles of this world. Late at night around the campfire, she sometimes showed her scars and told how she was bitten by dangerous plants. To this day her colleagues think she's joking.

Dr Richard Woolsey

After returning from the Pegasus galaxy Dr Woolsey was more and more bored by the work in the SGC. After his car broke down in a Navajo reservation he found his true destiny and became a lawyer for the original inhabitants of America. He filed a suit against the city of New York to return the district of Manhattan to the Algonkin, because the original contract for sale was obviously flawed. His chances aren't bad.

Special Agent Bates

Agent Bates's career was fast tracked in the IOA Field Operations Division. It was marred because of a misunderstanding with Lady Gaga fans and the use of tasers. Since then Bates refuses to work anywhere near pop concerts, Halloween parties or similar events.

Dr Radek Zelenka

After Dr Zelenka's contract with the IOA expired, the ESA offered him a position. There he quickly developed several new space transport systems. His most successful he gave the unusual name of "Puddle Jumper". It is available as a plastic model construction kit for 29,95 Euro.

Dr Jennifer Keller

Dr Keller found a job at a multinational company with a research lab in Washington, D.C. Because of the regular working hours she was able to pursue her hobbies and to read a book for a change. At the moment she is reading "Aiding an escape for beginners".


End file.
